Raging Speed: The Harmony Season 2
by TheAncientVamPie
Summary: Our heroes return for more action, as they bring friends along. Bigger, better, and more pro like! Will Shadow ever show anyone else other than Sonic what he has REALLY been through? Will Tails finally find true love? Will Alpha give up on plane oil? Find this and more questions out on RSTHS2! Spanish version of season1 to come. Versión en español de Season1 por venir.
1. The second time

Feels good to be back!

Hey guys. I have finally been able to find the time to actually _think _whats going to happen. And whenever I do chapters on my phone, I will go through them and correct them. I have no type of possession over SEGA, Hasbro and all the OCs excluding Rage. The only thing I own is the story itself.

See ya in the story!

1 year, it has been. No big or drastic events have occurred during this time. Equestria has been able to maintain its harmonic environment, since after the strange visit from other worlds. And all of the residents has almost forgotten about the encounter. Heh. I still talk too much. Lets jump into where were supposed to be.

Settings will be like this.

Green hill, outskirts of Ponyville, Equestria. Dimension 1337

The mane 6 were having a picnic, as it was a perfect day to do so. It was peaceful, and no one had to do anything important to do. The day was great...That was until...

"Today is a great day! This is even better than reading books!" Twilight enthusiastically said, with the rest nodding their heads without hesitation.

"Ah still think that we shoulda stayed at sugar cube corner." Applejack replied

"And miss this? Only the laziest would do that!" Dashie argued. But before she could enjoy the weather more, a light breeze blew across the picnic spot, lifting the blanket off the ground lightly.

" There wasn't even a drift of wind scheduled for today. Whats happening?"

20 minutes earlyer...

Marines boat,Seaside, (D1)Sol dimension.(D2) Dimension 1335

"Tails, are you sure this will work? I mean, Were already in a dimension the chaos emeralds aren't supposed to be in. And, we all know what happens when the world tears apart." Sonic cautiously asked, assuring that Tails knew what he was doing.

"For the 1000th time Sonic, yes, I am 100% positively, absolutely sure!" Tails fustratedely answered.

"5000 rings say that it won't" Shadow quietly whispered to Sonic.

"Your on!"

"Count me in too!" Rage quickly said

"annnd...DONE! The portal is ready! Numbers set to dimension 1334, our home!" Tails notified.

"Shadow, Tails, just wanna say, if this doesn't work, it was nice knowing you."

"Sonic...Seriously? I KNOW this will work!"

"Better get those 5000 rings ready..."

Rage,Sonic, Tails and Shadow all walk into the portal, all at the same time.

Back to present time

Green hill, outskirts of Ponyville, Equestria. Dimension 1337

The wind starts getting stronger, and completely pushes the blanket away, along with everything on top of it.

"Ah told you!" Applejack said.

"Now ISN'T the time AJ!"Dashie replied with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

It was only a matter of seconds before a blue portal appeared, revealing 4 silhouettes, 2 almost identical and 1 completely different. They began to grow as they walked closer, slowly revealing to be 3...colts and 1 filly.

"S...Sonic?"

_Yeah. That was just there. By the way, D1 and D2, whenever you see those appear, that means a dimension that isn't a main one, like the sol._

_I have always been Shadowisepicz, and i'm here telling you that not all chapters will be this short. Bye!_


	2. The reoccurring meeting small note

**Hey guys! I forgot one thing. NO OC REQUESTS, I HAVE DECIDED WHAT OCS WILL BE IN, AND THEY ARE A MIX OF OLD AND NEW ONES THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BEEN IN SEASON 1. IT REALLY GETS MY HOPES UP WHEN I GET A REVIEW, BUT WHEN I SEE IT REAPPEAR IT MAKES ME SAD. SO JUST HOPE THAT YOUR OC IS IN! Also, chapter 1 has been updated. Instead of them being hedgehogs, there ponies. And there are a few fixes.**

**Now that I don't have to worry about this, let thy continue with the story.**

_Last time on RSTHS2..._

_"Tails, are you sure this will work?"_

_"There wasn't even a drift of wind scheduled for today!"_

_"Ah told you!"_

_"S..sonic?"_

_This time..._

Sonic steps out of the portal, with the others following. The first thing they did was look around.

"What the F**K is this place? It looks like a girls fantasy!" Shadow angrily said, unaware of the ponies in front of him.

"Hey Rage, this place is _awfully _familiar." Sonic curiously asked Rage, and he replied with...

"Equestria? Maybe..." Before he could finish his sentence, Twilight cleared her throat.

"Who may you be?"

"Oh hi Twilight."

"How did you know my name?"

"Cause I am Sonic?"  
" But that's impossible, your not even a hedgehog!"

Sonic looks at himself, and finds himself as a blue pony with a blue mane, along with 2 pairs of wings. He also had a cutie mark of the seven chaos emeralds surrounded by a ring.

"AH! RAGE! I'M NOT WHAT I'M SUPERPOSED TO BE!"

"I figured. Were all ponies too." (Ill let you imagine what they look like yourself)

But to Dashie and Flutters, the voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Sonic?"

"Guys, wheres my 15000 rings?"

**Again, I wanted to post this, as there was something important at the start. Not all chapters will be this short. Also, check my account and make sure you look at my other main story, its called  
**_**Raging speed: The no raging speed season.**_

**Soon to change**


	3. Tails Memory Tornado

**Hey guys! This will be the first LONG one. No more of those short ones. GET A BULLDOZER! AND SOME HEADPHONES. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE INSPIRED BY A SONG CALLED 'Swing tavi Swing'. All correction was done from Captainawsum. Btw, the reason this isn't TailsXTwilight is because Tails is a filly in this one. It will possibly change, but for now, sorry!**

**By the way, I'm doing these bad guys now.**

**Comment comments XD**

**Glimpse: I know right? **

**Werewolflover: Loving the name puns. If u have google plus, you can make an account and make a story...just puttin that out there...**

**Captainawsum: 1337? I thought that was epic. XD**

(Play Swing tavi swing and click the picture with Octavia on a swing. And then go to the link and replace the word tube with repeat. If you want to know what i felt when I wrote this)

_**Last time on RSTHS2**_

_"this place is awfully familiar."_

_"and who may you be?"_

_"AH!"_

_"I want my 15000 rings now."_

_**This time on RSTHS2**_

Sonic pulls out 5000 rings and gives it to shadow, with Rage doing the same.

"Thank you, now, Tails told me that you were here before. It looks very peaceful." Shadow said

"Yeah, but when there isn't any overgrown dragons spewing smoke everywhere, or some big bull trying to rip people off, or when theres something that can bend real life to his image." Sonic added, which made Shadow wide eyed, as he was surprised.

"Erm..dude, if your really Sonic, then you would know who I was." Dashie interrupted

"Your Dashie, and that is Rarity, Pinkie, Flutters and Applejack."

"Then your sonic!" Dashie said, as she raised her hoof, allowing sonic to hoof bump it.

" Has been long, hasn't it. Anything happened while I was gone?"

"Well, twilight is now a princess..."

Over to Rage...

"Heh. I can't believe that were here again. And all because of what Tails did. Great mistake he made, huh." Rage hapily said, with Flutters nodding her head in return.

"Has been a long time, huh. Anyways, have you found some way to get over your shyness?"

"Well, um...no, but... I have a good reason..its just..."  
" Don't get scared, it's ok if your scared. I used to be scared of _everything_ when I was in pre school.

_**Back to the whole group...**_

" Well, this is Shadow, the 'ultimate' life form, even though I somehow can still rival him, and this is tails, the best engineer I know" Sonic introduced, as he had a wide grin on his face. But it didn't last long, as Twilight soon started talking.  
" That filly? Best engineer? Excuse me, but you have to stop thinking your an engineer." Twilight said, as she looked at Tails.  
" Hey! I am, I'm the one who even got us into this place!" Tails replied.  
" Erm...I don't want to be ah...thorn in your side, but ya must listen to Twilight, she is the wisest pony here."  
"Then this place is dumber than I thought..." Tails muttered under his breath" Ugh. Fine, I will prove it."

_**One complicated math session later...**_

Everyone but Tails and Twilight were wide eyed, at how confusing the work was. All written with a stick in dirt.  
"And that's how the carbon collider can touch the flames, allowing the H2O to safely travel on the fire without taking the zyphon oxide down, allowing toxic waste to completely eradicate the stage." Tails said, as he explained chemical plant zone logic.  
" Oh, there all asleep. WAKE UP!" Twilight said, completely waking everyone up.  
"Well, anyways, me and shadow need a place to stay, anyone offering?" Tails said.  
"Well, I have an extra place, but you will have to share a bed." Rarity offered, and sure enough, Tails accepted.  
"I think I'll stay with the pink one. Pinkie Dyane Pie, wasn't it?" Shadow said, seemingly attracting Twilights and Applejacks attention. If you know about shadow fangirls, you see where this is going.  
" I will call you Dyane, it sounds nice. Just don't*pinch* grah!"  
" Shadow, remember lesson 1" Sonic reminded. Reminded of what? Look up.

Flashback

"Ugh...Sonic, I can't believe I'm asking you this but, make me more friendly."

Flashback ended.

So the group went their separate ways. Sonic to Cloudsdale, Rage to the shop with FS to help her, Tails to the boutique and Shadow to Sugarcube corner.

Tails was in the boutique, and was sat in the middle of the floor. Rarity was walking down the place, until he saw a filly walk down some fancy stairs.  
" Rarity, I'm going to the clubhouse for a meeting!" She called out.  
"Ok dear, just don't be back late, and please take the new filly with you."  
Tails assumed that Rarity was talking about him.  
" New filly?" The filly said as she looked at Tails.  
"Ok."

Later. . .

"So, whats your name new filly?"  
"My name is Tails, how about you?"  
"Sweetie Belle" She said, as she looked at tails flank.  
"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Tails said, slowly backing away-

Me:WHAT NOW?  
Rage: Tails, get your head out of the gutters!

"You don't have a cutie mark!"  
" A what now?"  
" A mark that shows a ponies special talent."  
"Oh." Was all tails could say, as he had realized he had interpreted this the wrong way.

Later at the tree house, SB was joined by other fillies, which Tails guessed were friends of his new 'friend' as she called him. They had only met, wouldn't they be ' aquaintences'? But Tails thought was broken by the orrange filly trying to grab his attention  
"Huh?" was all he was able to let out.  
" Well, as I was saying, my name is Scootaloo, and I love using my scooter." She said, then a bright yellow pony spoke.  
" Mah name is Apple Bloom, and ah love helping my sister out."  
She said, suspiciouslly looking at tails, who shifted unconfortably.  
" W-well my name is tails... A- and I am g-great at hard things..." Tails stuttered, still unconfortable.  
Then Scootaloo spoke again.  
"Welcome to the cutie mark crusaders head quarters. Ir CMCHQ fir short. Your our 4th Ponyville resident. So you get a silver cape."  
A cape similar to SBs was given to Tails. It had silver coloring instead of the gold (butter for sky fans) .  
" We start tomorrow, don't ask how I knew you were here. Meeting dismessed...dissnasty...errr-"  
"Dissmissed" Tails interupted.

When Sweetie Belle was gone, to get something, AB and scoots walked up to Tails.  
" Spill the beans." Ab said. Randomly, tails grabs a tin of beans and spills it.  
"No, I mean, we know you have a crush on Sweetie belle"  
"Great...here we go..." Tails muttered.

Later...back at The boutique...  
Rarity had finally calmed down, after preparing (supper?) for Tails and Sweetie Belle. Of course, Tails didn't eat all of it, as there were parts he just couldn't eat, like hay.  
" Sorry, but in my world, hay isn't eaten by almost all sentiant beings."  
"Thats understandable. Just a reminder, you will have to share a bed with Sweetie." Rarity re informed Tails.

At night...  
Tails didn't share a bed, he didn't feel right, so he made a make shift one and slept there instead.

Morning. . .

First day of school for Tails...well, in this world. He didn't know where to go, so he prepared himself, and had asked Sweetie to show him the way. It wasn't long, but it was very confusing, with all the other had in his brain.

At last, tails had found the school, he entered, and was spotted as soon as he entered. People knew him as one of Sonic's companion, making him a bit famous.

Lesson 1, math.

A purple earth pony entered the classroom, and had first said her name, so that Tails knew.  
" Alright class, today, we have a new filly here." The whole class turned their attention to tails, who had sat in front of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

In the middle of maths, tails brain switched on to full power, and "accidently" solved a question that randomly got put into his head.  
" It may vary, if gravity defying items are in our world, then they could be here...or is thar the colexion haradion metal that keeps it afloat. I have a piece here, maybe I could...test...it... Heh...sorry?"  
The whole class looked at him like he was speaking gibberish.  
" I'm really smart...I got bored of the questions on the board. They were things like 1+1. Heck, things like 24A. A is 79% of 47295. Well, to see if its true or false... Oops...spoke too much..."

Break

Tails sat down And started singing a tune quietly.  
" If its grove your looking for... Then you've come to the right place...A TVR cant you see? Classical not the type for me..."  
Sweetie belle must have noticed, because she started humming along.

"So put down that chavoo and go grab the bass, cause were swinging here tonight, this ain't no fancy music place!"  
A crowd formed around them

" You just gotta let it go from everything that tells you no..."

Diamond and Spoon noticed.

"Even here if this is not your type of show..ohh typw of show, just let it go!"  
They finnished there duet, and started laughing, when they saw a crowd.  
"Hahah...attracted a crowd. Oops.. HAHA"

Diamond became suspicious of there current 'friend' relationship status. She then walked up to them.  
"Well well well, if it inst the blank flank loners terrible fashion designer ans her mutant friend with 2 weird tails. Shame they are both a disgrace to their club that always fails"  
Tails was pretty taken back by this. He had already been picked on before. Not again would he let this happen to anyone else.  
"And your friends, cant they take a hint? Just give up, you'll always be a blank flank. Even your new friend!" Silver Spoon continued.  
"Not again." Tails kept telling himself.  
"Not again, not again, not again NOT AGAIN! I AM SURE PEOPLE HERE HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TROUBLE. IS IT EVERY DAY YOU GO TO SOMEONE WHO HASNT GOT WHAT YOU DO, JUST TO BULLY THEM? TO FEEL LIKE THE LEADER? NEWSFLASH, NO ONE THINKS THAT. THANKS TO YOUR ATTITUDE. Now just leave people be." Tails trots off, and continues with the rest of the day, with some sort of satisfaction. As he went back to where he was staying, along with Sweetie, he felt a feeling like someone was watching him. He quickly looked back, but couldn't see anyo-*cough*pony. What tails didn't notice, was Scootaloo still looking at them of course, Scootaloo was spying on him, along with AB imagining Sweetie pairing with Tails.  
" Why'd you do it?" Sweetie asked tails, as she thought about what happened at school.  
"Hmm?" Tails ased, holding the colexion haradion metal from earlyer and inspecting it.  
" The way you reacted."  
"Oh..."  
" You don't have to sa-"  
" It's ok. I have only told Sonic, Shadow, Rage and a rabbit from my world about this. "

Flayshhbayckkkk

Tails was running. He seemed to be tired out, as he was panting heavily.  
" Come back here, freak!"  
A voice called out. Tails ran faster, but fell over, and 2 powerful people caught him. Then put him in an armlock.  
A third one had appeared, and reached for Tail's bag, He pulled out a complicated mechanism that he created. Tails shuffled and kicked, but it was no use.  
"No!"  
-Smash-  
"Lets go boys, we have no more use for this mutant different." The leader said, as they left, laughing.

Tails fell to the ground, crying as he saw his invention shattered in pieces and on the ground.  
"W..why? Whats so different about me?" Tails said to himself."

Flayshbayck end.

" Was it that bad?" Sweetie said, as they Approached their destination.  
" He's making that baloany up!" Scootallo assumed, waking AB up from her fantasy of becoming a love maker.  
"WE MUST TAKE FURTHER ACTION!" Scootaloo cried.

Saturday...

It was another CMC meeting at the HQ.  
Everyone who was in the Ponyville section had come. All that was was the main ones and Tails.

Scootaloo talked first.  
" Has anyone had anything 'tragic' happen to them?"  
" Oh come on.. We did this 2 weeks ago!" AB said.  
"Not tails. Whats the most tragic thing that happened to you?"  
'Now I have him' She thought.

"Well. I guess a tragic thing that happened is when I dropped my only cake slice one year"  
" I meant serious."

Sweetie belle suddenly remembered what Tails said.  
"Scootaloo? Can I have a private talk with you?"

Later.

"Ok Tails, we have...what happened in here?" Scootaloo said

There were tissues everywhere.  
Ab then spoke up.  
"The saddest thing ever happened to tails. But he made me pinkie promise not to tell anyone" She said.  
"Anyways...I have decided some important news. Tails, I have decided to expelall...expol...EXPELL you from this club. You may not come back."

Sweetie? Can you do the honors?"

"No, I can't. I think this time you will have to do this yourself."

Scootaloo goes up to tails and takes his cape. Tails walked out, pretty upset. He kept muttering the words.  
"I'm freak of nature, aren't I?"

Back in the clubhouse, both SB and AB were looking at Scootaloo.  
" Why'd ya have to do that for?"  
"To save Sweetie? Duh?"

From what?"  
" His lies! Hes trying to trick you!"  
"Lies? That was all truth!"  
" I'll ask Sonic then!"

With Sonic  
"Mr. Sonic, are Tail's stories about the past and the fact he was bullied true?"  
"Yeah, I felt sorry for the guy. He also didn't have a mom or dad. Or a sister, or anyone to look up to, until he met me. That's why I call myself his bro."

After the meeting...5 minutes later. Scootaloo tried to keep up with tails, who was clearly trying to avoid her.  
Every time he passed her, he huffed. Unfortunately, Diamond and Silver had found out his secret, and had made a terrible lie, hence still on the newspaper team. It was all written on a newspaper.

'Filly loner, stay away!'

"how do I even get away with this?"

Monday. FDOH

Tails entered the premises, he had discovered his cutie mark, which was a sign of a platinum wrench with a techno theme behind it. The CMC had saw that, and Scootaloo had realized what she had done. Not anymore would he rejoin. He already his his mark.

_**I will leave it there... Too much memory on phone... All the rest was done on my phone. Anyways, FDOH means first day of hell, and the OCs will come as soon as this part of tails section is done.**_


	4. Got writersblock but chap is still here

***GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK ***

**Captainawsum: I'll pull this off. LIKE A BOSS!**

**Glimpse:Don't worry. Tail's story will be done somewhere in the time of 3 chapters.**

**Midnightpulse:You got an account? You ascended.**

***GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAK***

Hey guys, therandomguy here, known as Shadowisepicz, nickname Shadzisepic. Dodged a copying bullet there. This chapter will be the last of Tails story...part 1. Part 2 will come when Shadows story finishes. By the way, there is a portal2 referance in this. The finder will get a chapter focused on them. Guests welcome. Funny how i have over 1000 views, but only 9 reviews. Thanks to those who review on all my stories.  
(Troll)

Tails story prt1

Tails entered his firts class, where other fillies sat around him, as there was a test. Of course he would ace it, so when he finished, he focused on his energy gun. He had to equip it and fix it so it would fit his right hoof. Throughout the whole test, he had been tweaking his gun.  
(Thought I said twerking -_- I know your secret)

After the test, tails summoned his new gun, and tested it to see if it fits. To his surprise, it did.  
"Too bad I have to fix it when we go back."  
Tails, with his newly equipped gun, walked down the school corridoor. Somehow, he wasn't in trouble for carrrying the gun. Just like old times.

But something was...'off'.  
No one payed attention, everyone was reading a newspaper. Tails quickly looked around, and found a green container holding the same newspapers as everyone else. He picks one up, and reads the article named  
'filly loner, stay away'

The new filly, so desperate for friends that his stories are fake. Deceived many, and clearly is a disgrace to the element of honesty, Applejack, who is related to Applebloom. This filly should be avoided!

"*Sigh* Another one." Tails sighed, as he continued his walk to his last class.

History

Tails placed himself in an isolated place, where he could be left, and got to work. The class was assigned to write their favorite history event. Instead of writing one for Equestria, Tails wrote about Mobius. He had written. ' My favorite historical event was when Mobius found a hero, from the events of Dr. Robotnics control.'

He gave it in. But was soon handed back to him.  
"50%? Oh. I wrote about Mobius." Tails said, realising his mistake.  
"I'll let you off this one, but thats all." Cherlee says, crossing out the current mark, and giving a better one.

After school, Tails headed towards the library. He needed to study, so the location was a good choice.

After about 30 minutes of wondering about, Tails found the libry. He had quickly entered, as he was running behind schedule.

As soon as he arrived, Tails pushed the door open. The first thing he saw was an orange filly. He imediatly knew who she was, and continued,completly ignoring her. His only problem was that she was near the history books. Reluctantly, Tails trotted towards the books he needed, ignoring any contact that Scootaloo tried to make. She was poking, repeatedly calling his name and waving her hoof infront of his face. Giving in, Scootaloo stoped.

Saturday...4:00

Ahh. Saturday. The day you do what you want, or rather the day you get forced to be sociable, for Tails. Thats right, him and all his friends and 'friends' and...err..just...'them', in Tails eyes, had organized a day to get to know eachother more. More for his and Shadows benifit.

At the park, near the grasay long area divided over sections...

Sonic took a deep breath.  
"Man, this reminds me of home. Always like this."  
He then sat down and relaxed, which was soon ruined by Dashie saying  
"You mind helping to set the area up?"  
"Oh! Sorry!"

He then got up and used his super speed to quickly set everything up and sat everyone down in the following order  
(Warning. One shadow the hedgehog fangirls steryotype ahead)  
Sonic  
Dashie  
Flutters  
Rage  
Applejack-  
Shadow-here-  
Twilight-  
Rarity  
Pinkie  
Tails  
Sweetiebelle  
Applebloom  
Scootaloo

Of course, if you had been following the story and actually readbthe list, you would know that Tails had a big problem with that. If noti  
READ THE STORY AGAIN!

Sonic had lied down again, feeling able to have freedom.  
" It's nice to not have to fight nega robotnic and his gigantic army of robots...again. This break is well earned."

(writers block here)

Sorry for that. It is short because I was at fan hospital and caught writers block from some users who made fanfictions and last updated a year ago.

Don't worry, I will get this done. Sorry for mistakes :/


	5. Mount fuji has spoken!

**IM CURED! My gak is in the bin .-.**

* * *

**Mi-wait...Super Midnightpulse: Well I have ascended into Hypershadowisepicz 5**

**Werewolflover: I'ts a revolution, I suppose.**

**Last thing. Please get as many people to review as possible. I get kinda sad when I see people with only 12 chapters and have more than what I have ever gotten. Sorry for lack of updates. Life has caught up to me.**

* * *

**_This time on Raging speed..._**

**_Sonic...I have a problem with 'them'_**

**_Chaos...SPEAR!_**

**_Hand yourself in or the old guy gets hurt!_**

**_I have to find the person who runs Equestria. The oil law is terrible._**

**_Tails final/Shadows begining. _**

* * *

Shadow trotted quietly to a quiet place nearby and levitated a green gem towards him. He then inspected it and rotated it so he could see every edge of it. It started to glisten and make a small humming tune.

"Gah..." Shadow quietly flinched, as his brain was then filled with a memory...

**_"Maria!" Shadow shouted as he then grabbed the blond haired girl and skated off, with G.U.N soldier units hot on his trail._**

**_"Chaos SPEAR!" He powerfully shouted, throwing a yellow projectile at the agents. Shadow then quickly opened a door on his right with a sign that said 'control room'. It took a quick second to adjust to the rooms lighting, as there were laser bullets being fired at him beforehand, but when Shadow's eyes had fixed themselves, he was shocked to see the sight._**

**_"Hand yourself in and we won't hurt old gramps." The G.U.N agent said, with a high tech red and black M1911 pistol pointed at his head." You have 10 seconds."_**

**_All Shadow could do was sit there like a helpless duck, knowing he had no choice._**

**_"7"_**

**_He could run, except the agent would shoot him, and that Maria would make him slower, due to not being used to hold anything._**

**_"5..How does it feel Shadow, to know there is nothing you can do, but watched your beloved ones die."_**

**_"4"_**

**_"3"_**

**_"2"_**

**_"1"_**

**_A pistol shot echoed throughout the whole room, with only a matter of seconds to let blood spill near shadow's shoes. Angry at what had happened, shadow quickly jumped towards the G.U.N agent, that got prepared for the shot, and kicked him. Hard. The agent had shot a bit too late, and his bullet had gone at the wrong angle. It had been pointed to the ground. Near someone. Near..._**

**_"Maria?" There was no response. Shadow looked behind him with hesitation. She was shot. Properly shot. Dead._**

**_Shadow knelled next to her. Where the next 5 hours were spent in silence.  
_**

"Why couldn't I save you? Why couldn't I even risk my own life. It was _MY _ fault." Shadow started to quietly cry.

"I could have ended my own life to let you live. I was selfish, thoughtless, stupid! Why?..."

Back at the picnic spot, everyone was having a great time. Until Pinkie noticed that Shadow was not in the area anymore and quickly looked around. In a matter of seconds, she found the area Shadow was in and quickly headed towards him.

* * *

5 bright orbs had suddenly been lit up, and had appeared near each other. Inside of them contained silhouettes...

* * *

Mount Fuji has spoken. I shall do chapters that are as long as this, so they may appear more frequently. Oh, and do you think that I should do a heat season thing and/or a QandA? Review below or PM me.


	6. Shadow's story(Prt3)

Hey gu*Punched*  
Rage:NO TIME FOR THAT! LETS GOOOOOOOOOO

After about 2 minutes, Pinkie reaches the area where shadow was. It seemed to be noticeably darker than the picnic area, and there was a quiet cry that was able to be heard. Pinkie approaches Shadow to see that he was the one who had been causing so, causing her mane to strais...

I bet you guys are thinking 'the heck?' right now. I'll tell you. STOP THINKING ABOUT CUPCAKES! IT'S JUST A CREEPY PASTA! Jeez. Sorry to those who wernt.

...straight and less energy full.  
"Shadow?" she quietly asked, instantly making him turn around , surprised.  
" Hm? Dyane?" Shadow said, trying to hide his sadness.  
"I saw you had gone missing, and found you crying here."  
" Crying? I don't cr-"  
"Yes, you were." Pinkie said with a serious tone.  
" You can't hide your sadness, even if you try your best."  
"How did you know..."  
" Your eyes. They show it all. Regret and sadness."  
Shadow returned to his saddened voice.  
" It's my fault."  
" Wha?"  
" All of it. If I sacrificed myself, they would have left them."  
Shadow's voice was suddenly filled with anger, along with a quiet hum. The chaos emerald gradually started to float, along with 6 other gems.  
" They're dead" Shadow said, before he was engulfed by light.

After 4 minutes, the light disappeared, leaving a cream alicorn with black and red hair floating like celestias.  
"THEY SHALL SUFFER FOR THEIR CONSEQUENCES!"

The wind blew before Pinkie like a leaf to a river, slow but rapid.  
" ㅑ 므 놈앶, 놈럐ㅉ 쏘ㄸ ㅗㄸㅇㅎ또ㅒㅎ!"  
Pinkie looked at Shadow ,confused at what he had just said.

Back at the picnic spot, a slight breeze had formed. Sonic looked to his left, to find that Shadow had gone super, though there was no threat.  
"Shadow... Sometimes, I honestly think you need help." Sonic said, as he got up and walked over.

Shadow was just about to boost at high speeds into the sky, when suddenly, Pinkie called out.  
"Shadow! Please, calm down!"  
Shadow paused as he was thinking about how to react to what she had just said.

Flashback.

"Maria, what is that blue planet down there? "  
Shadow asked as he stared down.  
"That's earth. The people who live there are very nice."  
"Oh"  
Shadow opens a small container with a note inside that read  
-When the going gets tough, calm down-

End flashback

Shadow started to power down, and let the energy float around Equestria again. Before too long, shadow landed back on the ground.  
"If only someone knew my story. If only THEY knew my story...Dyane.."

Sonic soon arrived at where Shadow was, to find that he was talking to Pinkie, without being forced to.  
"Oh, everything ok."

Unknown took a step on the ground.  
"Next time, Ill drive the hyper traveler."  
"Hey, it wasn't that bad! Though I wrecked a few hundred planes." Alpha finished.

ALPHA IS NOT CLUMSY! Anyway, I have been busy, sorry!


	7. Christmas special(Prt1)

**Hey guys. I know, I know. I cant keep up with posting fanfic chapters. Its just that right now, life is making things hard for me. Anyway, I see many of you haven't checked out my other main story called Ryan and Maxis:the Equestrian Chronicles. Its an MLPXIRL crossover(Mlp and real life, sorta) It will go through a complete re write so I may fix up any issues with it. Anyways, lets get on with the reviews...which seem to be 2...**

**2 people? I used to have about 7. All that hype for my second season. Gone. G. O. N. E. Where did everyone even go? Thanks to those who do read and review. **

**DON'T MIND LE GIGA SKIP. I WEALLY WANNA DO AA CHRISTMASH SPESSHHHHIIIAAALLLLZZZ**

Tais rubbed his eyes as he slowly got up. He would have just flopped back down in his bed and let Luna give him a great dream, but he couldn't afford to do that, not after what happened last time.

Tails pushed himself off of the mattress, lifting the blanket off of him. He began to mutter in frustration as he hopped off the bed and headed downstairs.  
"Rarity, if you need me, I shall be with Sonic." He said, as he grabbed a slice of bread and headed to Cloudsdale...

... Exept he couldn't fly. And in order to step on clouds, you must be able to even know how to fly with wings, but not actually be able to fly. Instead, he headed to Fluttershys cottage, where Rage had been staying.

Tails arrived at Fluttershys house. He knocked three times, and the door was opened by Rage. Then a voice suddenly appeared out of no where.  
"Rage,are you sure you want to deal with this war?"  
The voice said, before running to the door.

It was a blue unicorn. He looked alot like shadow, ecxept he was blue and had red streaks.(I think)  
"Rage, who's that?"  
"Oh, thats Aura. We met him in canterlot the first time we met. Really has been time since then."  
Suddenly, a carrot bounced off of Rages head and fell in front of Tails.  
"Gotta go now."  
The door was closed, as Tails looked puzzled about what happened. Regardless of so, he had gone to the library.

The library doors were gently opened as Tails entered. He headed upstairs to find that everyone, excluding Rage and that new pony Aura, were here.  
There were also new faces.  
"Oh hi bro!" Sonic spoke.  
"Ya must be wondering about these guys. The grey pony alicorn ya see there is Unknown."  
"You dont know him?"  
"No! His name IS Unknown! He is a cool guy. The green unicon with yellow streaks is Glimpse. He is an overall great guy. And that panda looking earth pony there is Spencer. Dont know much about him just yet, but..."  
"Anyway, were just about to go to the crystal castle with the princeses."Twilight interupted.  
Tails nodded his head and tagged along with the group.

It had been hours since they left the train deport. There isnt anything about it cause the author is lazy.  
(Me:Lazy? I am not lazy, I just cant be bthered! )  
Anyway, the party were inside the crystal kingdom. They had been standing in front of a mirror for time now.  
"Inside that other world, there are only counterparts of Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. So Twilight, Sonic and friends can go.  
"What?!"  
Dash shouts!  
"Anyways, we must go forward!"

**Yeah, I'm back baby :3**


	8. Let me get something straight

Alright. First of all, this is just to get something straight.

I have chosen what you will be, suiting to your animal in mobius/ how much i know.

I dont want any godmodding, so I am not taking that risk.

I am only corecting the fact that Unknown was actually brown, not grey.

That is all, have a fabulas day.


	9. Christmas special(Prt2)

**Right guys, this is probably late, but I have to get this done. I may not update tomorow(25th) for a reason. I am going somewhere. Anyhow, letsa go!**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Christmas special(Prt 2)**

Dash sped towards the portal in a Leroy Jenkins way. The rest of the gang looked at eachother and followed. Unfortunatley, Dash, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy were kept off.

" Remember? You cannot go though. I must keep you here." Celestia said.

"Pffffttt, this isn't cool..." Dash sighed.

* * *

Sonic and his party were in a black cylinder, running down it. Sonic had chosen to be spin dashing, while everyone else ran.

"Whoooohooo!" Sonic shouted.

"Hmph, everything is fun for you, eh?" Shadow said, catching up.

"Yeah, I mean, this must be the longest isle we have been able to run down, probably even bigger than Space Colony Ark-"

"-DON'T even talk about it. Anyway, theres the light. I bet there will be chili dogs if you go to it."

"Already ahead of you!"

Sonic sped up into the light and jumped in, with Shadow a few seconds behind. The rest of them, one by one, jumped inside the white light. It began to cover their view.

* * *

Rage opened his eyes. He could see...Nothing but whitness.

"...Snow? It's the middle of summer..." He spoke, as he rubbed his head with his legs crossed. He brushed it all off, when he suddenly realised that he had peach hands and arms. He reached for his hyper space pocket and grabbed a mirror. He looked at himself and found a human boy with hazel eyes and hair that was down like America from Hetalia.*He was wearing grey jeans and a white T-shirt. His shoes remained like how he was as a hedgehog. He then looked around him and saw a school.

"Heh, good thing Sonic dared me to jump in that ice that shattered. If he didn't I would be freezing. Gotta thank him when I see him."

Rage stood himself up, and walked towards the building.

* * *

After a 5 minute walk in the snow, Rage finally entered the School premesiss. He opened the door and found the rest of his friends, and Shadow.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" He spoke

"Getting enroled into school..." Sonic replied.

"Seriously, I knew this was a death trap." Shadow spoke.

Just as Shadow finished, a tall lady with white skin and hair similar to Celestia's entered the room.

"Ok, you will all be in the same classes, exept for the young one there. And the young woman." She spoke.

"Hey, I'll have you know, I am smarter than those guys." Tails countered.

"It's true, I have known him for my entire life." Sonic sided.

"If that is so, but if I see any signs that he really isn't then I will be making sure that you two are in deep trouble. Now, you may go to your first lesson. P.E."

"Wait. Who does P.E. as their first lesson?" Rage spoke

"Lot's of schools actually. You'd be surprised. Anyway, just go up the hall and take your first right. The P.E. hall is , the young woman's class is Science"

* * *

Sonic and his party had arrived at the P.E. hall. There were wooden floors and what seemed to be...What they assumed was someones red soles rubbing off of the floor. It was filled with people and it seemed to be only the girls who were chanting 3 words.

"BOYS VS GIRLS!" They seemed to cry. End on end. The Gym leader looked at his badge. He saw a reflection of Sonic, and his new party.

"And what is this? New people to teach?" He spoke. The gym leader then picked up a pile of clothes and threw them at the gang.

"GO AND CHANGE! I WANT IT DONE IN 5 MINUTES ,STAT!"

"Ok,ok" Rage whispered.

5 minutes and 1 seccond later, the gang came back in their P.E. clothes.

"Thank you. Now. Boys vs Girls? None of the boys seem to want to play." The Gym leader continued.

"Wait, whatever this is, I bet we could play." Shadow spoke.

"Are you sure? Its teams of 10, and theres only...*Counts* 6 of you, and we are doing it in teams of 10."

"Bring it." Sonic spoke.

* * *

The teams were lined up. There were 5 dodge balls all lined up in the middle.

"This is dodge ball. Your objective is to grab the doge balls over there, and throw them at the other side. If your opponent catches the dodgeball, your out. If you're hit with the dodge ball, your out." The gym leader instructed.

"3,2,1, GO"

The girls ran towards the dodge balls, while Sonic and the gang only ran at 2 mph(walking speed)

All the girls had the dodge balls, and were prepared. A blonde headed girl with her hair tied back, threw one first, straight towards Rage. He was looking at the sky, daydreaming, when suddenly, he got hit with the dodge ball and knocked on the ground.

"Gak!"

After that, the other 4 dodge balls were all thrown at once. This knocked out Tails before he knew it.

"Alright Shadow, Spencer and Unknown. We must find a way to eliminate the teams strong ones. By the looks of it, its the one who knocked out Rage." Sonic spoke. The rest of them nodded and turned back. All the dodgeballs were picked up. Shadow threw a dodge ball first and threw a dodge ball on the wall next to him. The ball bounced off it and tripped the girl over.

"One down, 9 to go."

* * *

**Me:Rage, you did the most STUPIDEST thing ever.**

**Rage: You made me do it! So you're calling yourself stupid.**

**Me: Danm it, stop using Pinkie Pie to do such things.**

**Anywayz guys, this seems to be so short, yes? Its cause I have litteraly run out of ideas. And also, TheDarknessOfMyInsanity.**

**Cool name.**

**Thats right, Im sure that every time, I will call out a random author and say something bout their story. This is why I havent had the time to review.**


	10. Name Change

Went through another name change. My name is now TheAncientVamPie


	11. Important note

Sorry for the whole short words, but this is really important. I am re writing season 1(Script form). I believe it is too short. Please check that out. Currently only the first chapter has been re written. New chapters of season 2 to be due next week. Here is a date of when I update.

Monday:Homework

Tuesday:Homework

Wednesday:Ryan and maxis:TEC

Thursday:RSTHS1

Friday:Homework

Saturday:RSTHS2

Sunday:Homework

Of corse, they will be updated IF the chapter is finished. I hope you can agree with all of this.


End file.
